Couples Retreat (John Smith 10)
Story Animo types into a computer, then pulls the lever of a machine. A capsule fills up with smoke, and warning signals come onto the computer. Animo waits a bit longer, then presses a button, stopping the process. The the capsule opens, and the smoke is released. Inside, is a clone of Grey Matter. Animo: Success! Yes! I, Dr. Aloysius Animo, have successfully recreated a life form! (Then, he looks, and sees that Grey Matter was starting to melt, then it explodes violently.) Hm, this might cause some delays. (Aggregor appears.) Aggregor: Is there a problem? Animo: Yes and no. I have the formula that successfully cloned the alien. However, it’s body was unstable, and it exploded. Aggregor: Can you fix it? Animo: Not through the formula. To find the problem, I’d have to start over again. Aggregor: Remember that you promised to hold your end of the bargain. And you don’t want to fail. Animo: Agreed. Hm, maybe there’s another way. However, I will need something in exchange. Aggregor: (sighs) Another thing? Animo: You want results, I’m trying to give them to you, but I need something else to ensure its success. Aggregor: Fine. What is it? (Animo smiles evilly.) End Scene John is out on his morning run, when fans appear on the path. Girls: There he is! EEEEEHHHHHHH! (They all charge forward.) John: This is seriously getting old. (John turns into Nanomech, and flies through the group. He flies out the other side, and flies into the forest. The girls were in a dog pile, trying to get at John.) In the forest, Nanomech appears, and reverts. John: I’m starting to run out of fun ways to avoid them. Better keep going. I’ll be late for school. (John runs off.) End Scene After school, John teleports to a Plumbers’ medical base. He goes to meet with the Galvan doctor. John: Doctor. How’s she doing? Galvan: Remarkably well, though her mind is still too unstable to be released. She is well enough to walk, and to have visitors. John: Thank you, doctor. (John walks off, and knocks on Elena’s door. She turns to see John and was ecstatic.) Elena: John! (She gets up, and goes over and hugs him.) John: Hey. How you been doing? Elena: Fine. I’m so glad that you came, as I have no one else now. John: It’s nice to see you are recovering. Come on. Let’s take a walk. (The two walk for sometime, then eventually stop and sit at a bench. Elena leans into John, cuddling.) Hey Elena? Elena: Yes? John: Why did you focus on me, when you were controlled by the Hive? Elena: I, I don’t know. I admit that I had a bit of a crush on you when we were younger. I thought I moved on, until I saw your battle with that octopus alien, you revealing that you were a superhero. Then when you agreed to help me, I guess that was the emotion that was most powerful at the moment. The Queen focused on you, and I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t resist. (Elena was crying at this point.) I’m sorry, John. John: (Hugging her) Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. (Then, the base shakes from a powerful vibration.) What was that? Plumber on PA: All Plumbers report to the visitors center. Repeat, all Plumbers report to the visitors center. John: That’s my cue. Elena: Wait! (Grabbing John’s arm to stop him.) Let me go too. John: No. It’s too dangerous. (Elena stares at him, still tugging. John sighs.) Fine, come on. (The two run off.) End Scene In the visitors center, is a giant Basilisk, easily 70 feet tall. Plumbers are firing blasters at it, trying to get the rest of people out of there. The Basilisk charges forward, and the Plumbers scream in terror. Then, the room turns green, and the Basilisk is frozen. The Plumbers look up, and see Clockwork. Clockwork: Go! Everyone out! I’ll handle the Basilisk! Get A Null Void Projector in here! (The Plumbers takes the citizens and patients in the room and get them all out of the room.) Elena: I thought they were called cockatrice. Clockwork: Not the time for that argument. Go! Elena: I’m not leaving without you. Clockwork: Fine. Then stay back! Clockwork runs forward, and unfreezes time, the Basilisk screeching at him. Clockwork shifts to Swampfire, and throws a bunch of seeds at the Basilisk’s feet. The seeds grow into giant plants, wrapping around the Basilisk. It squirms and struggles, but the plants tighten. Swampfire: Now, goodnight. (Swampfire raises his hands, and releases gas from his hands. The Basilisk inhales, and starts to get groggy. It then falls down, asleep.) That was easy. No big fight necces (The Basilisk suddenly jerks its head, hitting Swampfire and sending him flying through a wall.) Elena: John! (She turns, and sees the Basilisk break free. It charges at her, and she screams. Then, XLR8 comes in and grabs her, as the Basilisk rams into the wall, shaking the base and cracking the wall.) My hero. XLR8: Don’t thank me yet. (XLR8 runs off, and runs around the Basilisk, creating a tornado. The Basilisk screeches, and stomps on the ground, sending XLR8 flying.) Okay, so that won’t hold it off. I guess I need something a little stronger. XLR8 turns into Gravattack, and raises his arms, his hands glowing blue. The Basilisk is hit by a powerful force of gravity, pinning it to the ground. It attempts to struggle, but Gravattack increases the pressure, and it is pinned down. The Plumbers return, and one of them fires from a handheld Null Void Projector, creating a portal and enveloping the Basilisk. Gravattack reverts, John panting. Elena: John! (She runs over to him.) Are you okay? John: Yeah. Just still not used to that guy yet. His powers are straining. (Turns to Plumber.) Have you figured out how it escaped? Plumber: Yes sir! It seemed that the main projector was left on. We’re searching now for any intruders. John: Good. The last time a Basilisk got into a Plumber base, it was intentional. (Then, the Omnitrix beeps. John activates it.) Hello? Gwen: John! Where are you? We need you, now. John: Alright. I’m on my way. (Hangs up.) Looks like I have to go. Elena: Will you come back to visit? John: Of course. (John gives Elena a hug goodbye, then runs off.) End Scene A Plumbers ship is leaving the medical base. Plumber Guard: Halt! We are searching for an intruder. No one is to leave the base. Plumber: Sorry, sir. But my orders. They are to take this dead body to a guy named Azmuth. Guard: Azmuth asked for the transfer of Rob Lucci’s remains? I thought he wanted them stored here. Plumber: I don’t know, sir. I’m just following orders. Guard: Do you mind if I check it? Plumber: Oh, of course. (The guard comes aboard, and they go to the back freezer. There, is the frozen corpse of Rob Lucci, his arm still missing.) Guard: Very well. Have a nice day. Plumber: Thank you. (The guard leaves, and the ship leaves the base. The Plumber removes his helmet, revealing it was Aggregor.) Characters *John Smith *Elena Validus (first re-appearance) *Galvan Doctor *Plumbers *fangirls *Gwen Tennyson (voice only) Vilains *Basilisk (first re-appearance) *Dr. Animo *Aggregor Aliens By John *Nanomech (first re-appearance) *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) (first appearance by John) *XLR8 *Gravattack (first re-appearance) Clone created by Animo *Grey Matter Trivia *Animo creates a clone of John's alien, but it explodes. *Aggregor steals Lucci's remains, which were revealed to be in Plumber storage. *The Basilisk returns. *This is the first time John uses Swampfire. Also, this is the first time Swampfire exhibits his plant controlling powers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc